Connection devices for lines of an industrial control are described in German Published Patent Document No. 296 10 613.
German Published Patent Document No. 102 32 657 describes a shield connection device.
German Published Patent Document No. 20 2010 009 722 describes a cable and power device.
German Published Patent Document No. 20 2009 016 954 describes a connection system and an associated set.
An electrical connection device is illustrated in German Published Patent Document No. 10 2008 034 113.
German Published Patent Document No. 101 55 434 discloses a cable bushing through a shielding wall.
Japanese Published Patent Document No. 2007-131086 describes a ground connection for a vehicle and a grounding method for a vehicle.
European Published Patent Document No. 0 709 929 illustrates a high-frequency plug-connector system.
A connection element for a shield cable is described in German Published Patent Document No. 297 15 884.
German Published Patent Document No. 197 43 353 discloses a system for the electrical contacting of cable shields.
PCT Published Patent Document No. WO 2015/003831 illustrates a bus-connection device.
Connection devices for lines of an industrial control are described in German Published Patent Document No. 296 10 613.